Jane and the Dragon
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: This will be one of the request chapters, I'm trying to work it and future ones into one set. After what was supposed to be a regular patrol, Dragon comes back as something different and now Jane is trying to come to terms with it.


**A/N: Welcome to the requests line of chapters. Here I will place request from people who want anthropomorphic creations.**

**Now this one will feature a Jane and the Dragon.**

**I recommend watching an episode to get the gist. Note, that a prelude of the show has never been made and it's told in the intro song, vaguely of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Dragon!" Jane called from the main gate of the castle.

Dragon came flying down in front of the pale skin, orange colored bushed hair girl. She is wearing her usual clothing consisting of a light green undershirt, red orange over shirt and an orange colored shirt with light armor, with a red colored skirt that had a scale armor over it. An orange legging with a brown shoes that were very moveable. She had a sword that went halfway past her knee and placed in a sheathing.

"I thought that I could enjoy a well-deserved nap, but let me guess..." The large light green dragon brought a claw to his chin in thought. His gold scaled underside moved in and out as he breathed deeply. He then points his white claw at Jane. "Patrol right?"

Jane nodded and so Dragon lowered himself to the ground. Jane grabs onto his horn from behind his head and hoist herself on his neck. She grabs hold of both his horns and readies herself.

Dragon's small wings near his ears flapped a little as the thrill of flying came to him. He then takes off to the countryside to look for trouble. As they look for nonexistent trouble that barely comes they soon saw dark storm clouds rolling in toward the kingdom.

Dragon looks up worriedly to the clouds. "Jane, we need to head back. Those clouds don't look too friendly."

Jane looks up as well. "We need to finish a few more areas and then we can head back."

Dragon looks at her worriedly, thinking that she may be struck by the lighting that will come. Dragons always have a deep fear of lightning strikes on them because it can kill them instantly. Not from the lighting, but from the fall that follows. Through this fear they can tell when it comes, but not where. And now with Jane on his back, it's a worse situation for him. But he relented, "Alright Jane, but we head straight back."

They search the last few places left on patrol and finally finish on the edge of the kingdom. Dragon looks up to the clouds as he flapped in place. "Time to go!"

A gust of wind hits them, making them shake from loss of balance. "Agreed!" Jane shouts over the rushing wind.

Dragon rushes back to the castle as he flaps as hard as he could. Soon his fear induced instinct kicks in. "Hang on Jane!" Dragon yelled, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

The only thing both of them saw next was a white flash in their eyes.

* * *

Jane groans as she slowly opens her eyes. The things she sees end up being blurred as the flash still registered in her eyes. Jane gets up slowly as she feels sore all over. As she rubs her eyes they focus onto a forest clearing. The next thing that came to her was a raindrop on her hand. As Jane looks up to the skies she is the assaulted by the heavy rain coming down, burning the cuts that she had taken but also cooling them.

Jane looks around the clearing and sees a large dugout ditch that went into the dense trees. Dragon came to mind and then his injuries. "Dragon! Are you okay?! Dragon!" She yelled out.

A groaning sound came out of the trees. "This is why I refused to fly during stormy days and nights." Dragon reminded Jane, as he came out if the woods.

Jane gasped. "Dragon...you're...you're..."

Dragon looks to Jane weirdly. "What?" He asks confused.

Jane points to him and Dragon looks over himself and what he saw surprised him. His reptile like body changed to a human like one, but he retained his draconic features. He has gained human legs, arms, and body structure of a male human, but kept his scales, horns, claws, and even his big and little wings. His height is almost a foot taller than Jane.

"What...?" Dragon trailed off.

Jane gets up and slowly walks to him. "Are...you okay?"

Dragon moves around slowly to test his new body. He does a few quick flap to test out his new wingspan that shrunk to match his body. "I feel...weird." Dragon answered.

Jane looks over his new features and sees his tail swinging back and forth behind him. "I'll say." Her eyes then looks at a certain place that made her blush and turn around.

Dragon notices the sudden behavior. "What's wrong? Is there something missing?" He makes a quick check to see he had everything he had when he was a dragon.

"Uh..." Jane stuttered. She brings the bag that surprisingly stay on her back for the entire trip. She takes out a big cloak that was meant for her in the rain and gives it his way without looking. "There is a reason that we wear clothes."

Dragon raises an eyebrow and then looks down. He sees that his genitals are still inside, but shows the flap holding it showing outwardly. He then covers it with his hands and grabs the cloak and places it over himself. Jane waits as Dragon finishes an impromptu dressing and looks for the way home.

"Okay, you can look now." Dragon told her.

Jane takes a peek and sees that he is fully clothed except for his head, hands, and feet. She sighs a breath of relief, but then shivers from the freezing rain. Dragon looks on in worry as Jane didn't have anything to cover herself with. An idea soon came to mind.

Placing his hands together he blows what he assumed was just regular hot breath, but blew fire instead. 'At least I have that.' He blows more fire into his hands as he walks over to Jane. Placing his hands on both sides of her head she sighs in relief from the heat.

Jane looks to his brown eyes in happiness. "Thanks Dragon." She places her own hands over his.

Dragon smiles, showing off his white fangs. "Anytime." He then looks around and by using the mountains and fields he finds the way back to the castle. He looks back to Jane nuzzling his hands for more warmth, bringing a blush to his cheeks. "Let's get home. Everyone must be worried about us."

Jane snaps out of her trance state and nods. She takes one step away from his hands, but then shivers again from the returning cold. Dragon notices her situation and blows more fire into his hands and wraps his arms around him. "Hope you don't mind."

Jane blushes from the close contact. "Not at all." And so they started walking with Dragon reheating his hands and keeping her close from the possible deadly cold.

Jane stayed as close as she could to Dragon while trying to not touch his privates. She understood the whole birds and bees and the animal end too...especially dragons. Now with Dragon like this, it certainly didn't make things easier.

"Dragon, can I ask you a personal question?" Jane asks carefully.

Dragon looks at her cursorily. "Sure Jane, we are friends after all, right?"

Jane nods as the castle comes into view, torches moving around telling them that a search party was about to go out. "Right. How long have we been friends?"

Dragon pushes her lightly to keep her moving. "Ever since you went off to 'kill' a dragon." Dragon noticed the torches getting closer. "Let's continue this conversation when you're dryer."

He feels Jane nod against him as she snuggles into him for warmth. Dragon looks at her and hugs her tighter in response.

Dragon soon sees the torches stop in front of him and finds his funny jester friend looking at him unnervingly from the change. "Well, don't just stand there Floppy Hat. Get a blanket or a coat." Dragon ordered.

Jester takes out a blanket he was provided before he was sent out and hands it to Dragon. Dragon places on Jane as her eyes start to close from exhaustion.

'Jane...' Dragon thought wistfully.

Dragon then picks her up and carries her bridal style and starts to run back to the castle to get out of the rain. Jester follows after a bit of shock at seeing Dragon in his new form.

Dragon ran through the gates with Jane in his arms and rushes to her room. Pulling open the door with his flexible tail he walks inside to see the fireplace out and everything dark. Dragon blows a fireball into the fireplace and lights up the room. He then places Jane down on her bed and covers her up under the sheets.

Dragon was about to head, but not before one last look at Jane. Walking back to her he kisses her forehead softly to not bother her. "Goodnight Jane." He whispers as quiet as he could. Jane moans and snuggles more under the covers.

Once he was out and the door closed behind he felt something that he knew. 'This can't end in terrible ways again.' He thought warningly to himself.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Jane quickly woke up as the memories of yesterday came to her. "Dragon?" She called.

She opens her door that leads to the top of the tower and finds the place empty of a large dragon. She rushes quickly downstairs and heads to the courtyard, all the while calling dragon. Everyone looks on in worry as she passes each one.

Finally reaching the training ground for the last place Jane finds Dragon on the side of the gate wall...napping? "Dragon!"

"Huh what?!" He quickly wakes up from his spot on the wall and almost turns over to fall. "What's...what's wrong?! Is the castle under attack?!"

"Dragon!"

Dragon looks down and sees Jane with the most annoyed expression she can muster. "Oh dear."

Dragon jumps off the wall, using his wings to slow himself down and lands in front of her. What he didn't expect was a giant hug from her. Jane wraps her arms around Dragon as the troubling thoughts of him being injured went away. She feels Dragon hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. She helps him and sinks in more of the hug.

"I thought I lost you." She whispers while starting to tear up. "I thought..."

"Shh...shh...shh." Dragon quiets her and brings her in tighter. "I told you before and I'll say it again, I will never leave you."

Jane sniffs and let's go of him to see him dressed in the same cloak that he gave him last night. "You wore that all night?" She asks, giggling a little.

Dragon looks over the cloak to see nothing wrong. "Of course I did, what makes you think I'll take this off after yesterday?"

Jane pinches her nose from the smell and made a small blush form on her cheeks. "For one, the smell. And two, didn't you get one set of clothing that can fit you?" She said nasally.

Dragon glares at her for a bit before smelling the odor himself, making cover his muzzle to try to block out the smell. "I think you may be right about the first one."

Jane nods and walks off to get a second pair of clothing. "You get yourself cleaned up and I'll see what I can do about more clothes." She nasally said as she walks away.

Dragon stares after her as she walks away and then turns to sniff at his cloak one more time and recoils from the stench. He then starts to walk off to the bathhouse to get himself washed and at least smelling good.

Entering the small bathhouse he finds a large tub in the center of the room, empty of water, but clean. As he walks inside and closes the door behind him he sees a pot over a fireplace, probably to get the water hot enough. Dragon smirks at the human way. "They use a fireplace and I use direct fire." He grabs a large bucket and starts to move the water from the pot and dumps it into the tub.

Once he reaches a certain amount he sets the bucket where it was and starts to blow fire into the water. The water steamed and sizzled as the fire overtook it, sending a mist cloud into the air. Once he reaches a certain temperature he stops blowing fire into the tub. Satisfied with the steam rolling off of the water he takes off his cloak and sticks a hand inside to feel the water. He then steps in and becomes content from the hot bath.

He splashes his face and sighs heavily. "Been awhile since I have been in a hot bath. Considering that I have been too large." He laughs at himself. "And I would have burned up a lake full of fish. Imagine the people coming after me with pitchforks and torches." He then thinks about who really came after him. "And then only one person really caught my attention. Heh, coming in to slay the dragon and then five seconds later, we become friends."

A door opening caught his attention. "Hello. Anyone there?" That's was Jane's voice.

"Jane?" Dragon called out.

Jane came in, but then covers her eyes from the sight. "Um...I brought some clothes for you and made sure that it can fit you with the tail and wings." She carries a folded up outfit in her hand. "I'll...just...place it here." She places the clothes onto the ground. "I'll...wait outside." She turns around and walks out but not before walking into the frame of the door. "Ow." She feels around and then walks out with her outstretched hand guiding the way and closing the door behind her.

Dragon chuckles and turns back to his bath. "That's a whole new side that I never thought I would see." He reaches for the soap and stares at it. "Now how do I scrub myself without destroying this thing?"

* * *

Jane breathes heavily as she leans against the wall. 'What's going on? Never before have I thought of Dragon like this and certainly wasn't going to.' "What's next?" She asked out loud.

"What's what next?"

Jane yelps and turns to the voice. She calms down once she sees Jester standing there. "Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that again." She warns him as she places a hand over her beating heart.

Jester looks over to Jane carefully. "Sorry, it's just that since Dragon turned part human, mind you that others are still wary of him, you have been acting different."

Jane pouts and puts her hands on her hips. "What makes you think that I have been acting differently?"

"Well..." He starts to count off on his fingers. "One, you been staring at Dragon for more than usual. Two, your face gets red every time Dragon has been mentioned." He looks at her again. "See there it is again." He points to her blushing cheeks. Jane makes a crude attempt to cover it, but it only brought it up more. "And three, even Dragon has been acting different." Jester finishes.

Jane stares at Jester with a confused expression. "How is the third one related to me?"

Jester shrugs. "I don't know, I just felt like throwing it in there. What exactly happened when you two were out there?"

Jane looks to the door where Dragon is. "Well..."

The door opens suddenly as Dragon came in his new clothes built for a farmer. Dragon looks over to Jester. "Jingle-boy make a note, make some kind of soap that works on dragon scales." Dragon had a point as some pieces of soap are stuck under his scales.

* * *

"As you can see, Dragon is adapting quite well to his new form." Jane explained to King Caradoc.

Dragon just stares at the cow in the throne room. "Is there a reason a cow is here?"

"Moooooooooo."

"Moooooooooo, to you too." Dragon mooed back.

Queen Gwendolyn sighs and pointed to Princess Lavinia who was panting quite much more than a normal person. "She ate some hot peppers and the cure is milk. Unfortunately the milk stock is out and this is the only cow ready to be milked."

"Moooooooooo." The cow mooed in protest...I think. I don't speak cow.

Lavinia pants and tries to water her mouth with a pail of water nearby that was there to keep her burning manageable. Once she finished she places the bucket down and sighs contently. "How much longer?" She asks impatiently.

Rake, who was going to milk the cow, feels the udder and then turns to them and nods. Afterwards he starts to milk. Lavinia runs over to quickly get a drink. After milking a few more times Rake passes the half-filled bucket to her and she drinks it down in earnest. She keeps drinking until only drops were left and drops the bucket and sighs in relief. She heads to a couch and lays there to rest up. Rake pushes the cow out the throne room to graze back in the fields.

Dragon stares after both of them with confused expression. "That was weird." He said after the door to the throne room close.

Jane looks to Lavinia as she rested. "I thinks this tops the weirdest things we have seen."

Caradoc coughs to grab their attention. "Now that matter is resolved, let's move on to the next matter that is Dragon." Jane looks to Dragon in worry. "Because of your new...ummm...features, we have decided to place you to work since you just laze around a lot. No offense."

Dragon shook his head. "None taken."

Caradoc raises a finger in the air. "And I know the perfect job."

* * *

"You are kidding right?"

"Not really."

Dragon's new job...well...it was gardening. They both stared at the large field of vegetables and fruits as Rake...raked. "No offense to your choice your majesty, but wouldn't Dragon be better suited to black smiting with Smithy." Rake offered. "He does have fire breath and resistant to heat and flames."

Dragon stared at the _wise_ king who was now worrying about his judgment. "I think he's right. Gods, I'm a bad king when it comes to job placing."

Dragon snorted. "I highly doubt that. No one can be good at everything. Besides you learn as you go along."

Caradoc sighs and stares at the garden. "Go talk to Smithy." He simply said. Dragon nods and walks off the smith. Rake kept raking as Caradoc went back to his room.

Dragon arrives at the smith to find Smithy working over a heated sword, trying to bend it into shape. "I knew that you would come here sooner or later, so let's get to work." He points to some clothing hanging from a hook. "Change up so we don't ruin those special clothing of yours."

Dragon obeys as he has no other choice in the matter and changes into a flames resistant clothing outside, but before he could head back inside Jane comes up to him. "Dragon." She said hesitantly.

Dragon looks to her curiously. "Something the matter Jane?"

Jane rubs her hands together. "Remember our conversation, on the path?"

Dragon nods. "Yes, you were asking about us being friends." Recalling that night.

Jane nods and looks around for prying ears. "Do you ever wish if it was...more?" She asks nervously.

Time seems to stop for both of them as the question sunk in. "Actually Jane...I..."

"Dragon, where are you?" Smithy yelled from inside.

Dragon looks over to the blacksmith's shop before turning back to Jane. "I'm sorry. We'll try to continue this later." He told her before heading inside.

Jane stares at the open door as metal working sounds came from inside. She then sighs and walks off before running into Jester. "Walk with me." He said to her. He walks off as Jane stares at him in confusion before going after him.

"Jane, I know what's going on." Jester told her.

Jane became shocked, but then remembers that he was there every time that they had moment. "What about it?" She said defensively.

Jester turns around looks at her with care. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just you have to be brave."

Jane feels taken back by the statement. "What do you mean brave? I'm a brave knight here."

"But brave in life and that includes love?" He asks as he held a finger up at her.

Jane backs down as the question comes to mind. "Look Jane, I'm being your friend here by saying that if you want a life with him then do it. Is there a code in the Knight's Code of Honor that says you can't love or take some time off for them? Be warned that there may be some people who wouldn't take kindly to this, so be ready." He walks off after that.

Jane sighs and takes a walk through the grounds inside and outside as she thought about this.

* * *

Dragon pulled a hot metal rod out of the forge barehanded and places it onto the anvil. Smithy starts to work on it by whacking it with a hammer. Once it becomes flat halfway through Dragon places it back into the forge. He wipes some sweat after flinging away the excess metal pieces into the forge.

"Why don't you stop for today Dragon, I think you worked enough." Smithy told him as he grabbed some tongs.

Dragon nods and takes off his clothing and replaces it with his other set. He heads to walk a bit before a nap. Walking on the outer grounds he comes up on a flower field and finds Jane. "Jane?"

Jane turns and then smiles. "Dragon."

Dragon feels a little breeze flowing through the field. "That answer I was going to say," Jane nods. "The answer is yes, I want it to be more."

Jane becomes surprised at that. "What made you think of that?"

Dragon comes closer to her and takes her hands in his. "Because we have been friends for so long and we have each other's back in every problem we ever had and ever will be. Jane, there is more to you and me and I want to be with you to see it all. No matter what, I want you."

Jane smiles and then bursts out laughing. Dragon looks hurt at her reaction. "What? Jane quit laughing, this is serious stuff I'm telling you."

Jane leans on him to hold herself up. "No it's not that. It's just that I was supposed to say all that and you just went and took it from me."

Dragon sighs and blushes from embarrassment. "I'm wiser Jane, I would come up with this stuff faster than you could tie your armor."

Jane calms down and looks at him. "There is one thing we haven't done yet." Dragon looks at her curiously. "This." And so she kisses him right on is muzzle and closes her eyes, surprising Dragon before he falls into the warm embrace and closes his eyes too. She wraps her arms around his tough scales, scratching her a bit, but she didn't care. Dragon follows by wrapping his arms around her and tightening his grip, even his tail wraps around her legs.

Jane pushes on m slightly making him lean a bit backward before losing his balance and separating the kiss. They both tumble onto the flowers with Jane on top of Dragon. They both look at each other as their blushes deepen to a deeper shade of red. Jane looks to where they're at before looking at Dragon again. "Listen I don't want to go too far yet, just..." She was cut off as Dragon kissed her again.

Dragon lets go of the kiss. "I understand, you can continue however you want, okay?"

She nods and lays her head in the crook of his neck and wraps her arms around it. "Can we rest here for a bit?"

Dragon wraps his arms and tail around her to make sure she doesn't fall off her comfy bed. "Anything you want." He whispers.

Jane moans and immediately falls asleep with a smile on her face. Dragon smiles as he lays his head on the ground, but not before smelling a certain jokester. He turns his head to see the top of the castle walls. There he sees Jester leaning over it and smiling down on them. Dragon smiles back and drifts off to sleep with his rider on top of him.

Jester looks at them for a bit more before walking back to his quarters. "Here's hoping." He said to himself as he tosses a coin into the well on the grounds.

* * *

**That's all I got for this. If you want more then say so or more requests then that too.**

**Now read and review.**


End file.
